red us blue oneshots
by yuki-chi1018
Summary: just sevral one shots i had sent to my friend may contian lemons... well it probably does


disclaimer: i do not own red vs blue or it's characters in any way shape or from,i also do not own the songs. however i do own agent alabama

just red vs blue short stories...

* * *

1) the lion sleeps tonight

grif panted and glared up at simmons, who smirked down at him.

"must you be so rough?" grif groaned into the matress. simmons smirked and placed a kiss on the back of his neck, directly on his "blade" tattoo. grif's memory reverted back to the talk he and church had about tattoos. he smirked and sighed lightly, he then cried out as simmons bit harshly into his deck drawing a little blood.

"ass..." griff muttered glaring at the usually gentle man behind him.

"quiet dex..." simmons shushed him "you'll wake everyone" grif rolled his eyes and glared once again at richard.

"that wouldn't happen if you'd be gentle..." griff spat. simmons smiled and wrapped his arms around grifs waist.

"i'm kind of supprised that you didn't wake sarge with all your screaming." simmons muttered into grif's ear.

"thank god for little miricles..." grif muttered pushing back into simmons chest before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

2) this is a call by thousand foot krutch

tex smiled at her team as she walked past the kitchen towards her room. once out of view she sprinted the rest of the way and flopped down on her bed. she let out a shuddering sigh as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, she thought about her family and her lost AI. then there was a knock on her door and she quickly put her helmet on to hide her face, and opened the door.

"dinner time tex" church said smiling lightly at her.

"o-ok" tex said forcing down a sob.

"you ok?" church asked with a concerned look

" yeah..." tex lied through her teeth and church sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

-red base-

simmons smirked at grif as he cleaned the toilet, it was punishment for missing yet another meeting.

"good punishment, sir!" simmons said as sarge walked past. sarge nodded and shot him a slight smile. simmons smirked at grif and patted his back.

"see ya grif, i'm heading off to bed." he said then ruffled grif's hari and walked back to his bedroom. as he entered his room he looked in his mirror, his image glared back at him. the word usless flew into his head and he let out a low growl. memories of his father haunted him as he sat on his bed. he pulled off his helmet and ran his fingers through his aburn hair. his eyes became misty as tears fell from them, he cursed and flopped down in bed. his daily routine would carry on tomorrow, tonight he wanted to sleep off his emotions.

church and sarge stood inside their bases looking at the doors of their best soliders... it was time to take action.

* * *

3) War ~by edwin starr

sarge punched grif in the face yet again, and then began to choke him with his shotgun. grif coughed a little and sarge pushed down harder.

"i've been through hell and back priviate" sarge snarled "either you respect me or i'll send you to hell. with no way back." grif coughed once again before letting the shotgun slip and crash agenst his neck. sarge growled as grif looked him in the eyes. anger danced in sarges eyes while amusement danced in grif's. sarge pushed his body closer to grifs until their breath mixed. their eyes bore into eachothers and sarge's furry grew. when grif winked at him he went over the edge, he tossed his shot gun across the room and it fired from the impact. by the time the gun fired sarge held grif in a firey kiss. grif's eyes shot open with supprise, and a devilish grin spread across sarges slightly chapped lips as he pulled away.

"if you won't respect me..." he leaned into grif's ear and bit it harshly "i'll have to break you, in a _very _painful way." grif paled visiably. sarge grabbed his wrist and pulled an unwilling grif down the halls towards his room, ignoring the strange looks he got from the other reds... and lopez. he threw open the door and tossed grif onto the bed as though he were nothing.

"welcome to hell soldier."

* * *

4) why can't we be friends ~ by smash mouth.

wash glared at the meta it had been a while since they last met. a low growl escaped the meta's lips as he took a step forward. wash drew in a deep breath and looked to the meta with sorrow filled eyes.

"maine, you better then this. i know you" wash tried speaking to the beast that had formed from one of his friends. the meta shriked and grabbed it's head.

"i know your in there somewhere maine, try to fight it..." wash said taking another step forward. the meta hissed and stepped back.

"what about your sister maine!" wash called out recalling how much maine spoke of his little sister, she was a cute girl.

"what about sarah!" wash called out the name of maine's sister. the meta hissed and shriked trying to force the thought back.

"please maine! don't do this! i can help if you let me!" wash cried walking toward the meta. it's head snapped up and it charged at him wash froze for a moment before jumping out of the meta's path. a shot flew from the meta's gun and embedded itself in his leg. wash cried out in pain as the meta hovered over him.

"stop" it was a soft voice but wash knew it as the voice of maine, but before wash could try to help his friend the meta hit him rendering him unconcious. wash groaned sitting up, a new voice was heard. he looked up to see church handing him a cup of water.

"you ok?" he asked. wash nodded slightly before taking the water. he was alive, and the maine he knew was still alive in the meta. he smirked, for now... that was good enough...

* * *

5) the race is on ~by sawyer brown

church growled as memories of tex came flooding back, she was currently stanging infront of him a smirk played deviously on her lips as she walked past him. he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. he let out a sigh as he hugged her.

"i missed you tex" church said into her ear.

"i'm sure you did" tex said and walked away. chruch sighed and went to the top of the base for guard duty. he watched from abve as tex spoke with her AI o'malley. church sneered and went about his work for another hour before tex came up.

"hey church?" she asked slightly shy.

"yes?" he asked calmly but on the inside he was exploding with joy. she was finally the first to talk.

"caboose got his hand stuck in the tea kettle..." she stated. churches heart dropped and he growled. another hour passed and he had gotten caboose's hand free.

"now caboose remember you're never aloud to go near a tea kettle with out adult supervision" church said while headding to the top of their base.

"yes church." caboose said then went back to do what ever it is caboose does. church had, had enough. he walked up to tex and grabbed her arms, then pressed his lips firmly to his.

"i still love you" he said pulling away.

"church..." she began then looked away "i don't know if i love you..."

* * *

6) my beloved monster

wash sat in a bland white room, a white bed and padded walls. he had been in here for months, no company except the AI they had yet to remove.

"wash... you have to help!" epsilon cried sadly.

"i know epislon... it's ok.." he soothed the worried AI. "i'll find a way... to help you." days went by and slowly epislon calmed down, wash closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. he grabbed his head as memories from epislon flooded his mind.

"epsilon calm down!" he cried. he tried to think of his past but it was repeatedly covered up by epislons memories. weeks turned to months, each day causing him to question his sanity. he would have gone crazy long ago if not for was almost as though in the last month they switched places. wash had began to freak and epislon tried to calm him. during this time they may have even become... friends. a few weeks later epislons memories once again attacked his mind.

"try to relax washington " the AI begged his friend. the next week a group of men came in. it was time for epislon to go. wash remained silent as they extracted his AI. he watched them carry it off before they returned him to his room. when he sat in his room he waited, and listened for something to speak to him but when it never came he realised he was alone.

"i'm sorry epislon..."

* * *

7) dirty little secret

grif smirked as he entered the medical room in red base it was time for their yearly check up. he rolled his eyes as doc turned to him with a smile.

"hello grif." doc said cheerfully. "ok you'll have to take off your shirt so i can hear your heart beat better." grif paled at this but did as told. doc looked at the hickeys across his chest and sighed.

"i'm no doctor but you might want to get those checked." doc said before listening to his heartbeat. it was slightly fast but thats wasn't a major concern. once his check up was done doc smiled and grabbed a cherry lolli-pop, he watched as grif limped towards the door.

"grif before you go... do us all a favor and tell simmons to be easier on you, when you limping you're of no use..." grif blushed darkly and nodded before doc handed him the lolli-pop.

"use it in good health" doc joked and sent him out.

-blue base-

doc had finished with caboose, tex and sister. he was just finishing up with church and smirked at the blue/black haired man

"try cutting back on the smokes ok?" church grumbled and nodded, then left the room. the last one in was tucker, a smirk graced doc's lips as the door opened and closed behind him. tucker stood beside the table with a grin on his face. doc walked over and looked at tucker with a smile.

"hey doc." tucker said non-chantly

"hello tucker" doc said. "your going to have a physical today ok?" tucker nodded and smirked. he then removed his shirt ready to be listened to tuckers heart beat and it seamed to quicken when he leaned closer. his eyes drifted up to meet tuckers, there was a slight blush on his cheeks and he panted lightly. doc stood and stared for a moment before leaning forward and capturing the parted lips in a warm inviting kiss. tucker moaned and pushed agenst doc's lips harshly. doc wasn't sure when but at some point he was turn around so his back was agenst the leaned over him and begged to be let in, docs lips parted and a tounge entered his mouth mapping it out. tuckers hand slowly met doc's chest and worked their way down to his hips. doc moaned as tuckers hand slid over his clothed eyes widened and he repeated this process. their lips parted and doc panted loudly, his eyes shut tight. doc slowly sat up and removed tuckers pants and boxers along with his own. tucker smirked before pushing doc agenst the table. doc moaned as his hot erection hit the cool metal table lightly. tucker smiled and wrapped a hand around doc's erection and pumped it in a slow steady rhythm. doc cried out as he came into tucker hand. tucker smirked and rubbed his fingers with doc's cum. with out another thought he pushed a finger into doc's purckered hole and slowly added another. doc pushed his body back on the inrtuding digits forcing himself to relax. once doc was prepared tucker bent over him to reach his ear.

"this will hurt..." tucker said while licking doc's ear lightly.

"as long as it's with you it could never hurt" doc moaned and pushed back agenst tuckers hips. tucker nodded and placed a kiss on doc's cheek. tucker slowly pushed himself in so he wouldn't hurt the medic below him. doc moaned in protest at the slow pace, and pushed back as hard as he could, he cried out and tucker gasped. tucker waited for a moment before picking up the pace. doc moned loudly each time tucker hit his prostate, and was one again hard. his face was flushed as was tuckers, sencing his climax was close tucker leant over doc and grabbed his erection pumping it once again. doc cried out as he came, tucker soon follow this example when doc's ass clentched around him. tucker pulled out of doc panting and looked at the medic. he gave doc one last kiss on the lips before asking...

"so did i pass?"

"with flying colours..." doc said panting

* * *

8) by Trocadero - Blood Gulch Blues (red vs blue theme song)

church glared at the matress, as a rough hand ran over his ass.

"remind me again who's team is better..." the heavy southern acent of sarge cut into the air. church growled and tried to remember how he had gotten into this mess. when no previouse memories were clear to him he answered.

"up yours red... blue is better!" church cried out in supprise as sarges rough hand hit his ass.

"would you care to repeat that?" sarge asked darkly.

"r-red sucks..." church stammered. sarge growled and forced church onto his back, then bit down on his shoulder. church forced down a scream of pain but still pushed church off the bed and he fell on his previously abused ass.

"who's better?" sarge demanaded.

"blue" church stated with a smug smirk. sarge grabbed a fist full of the blue's hair and pulled him forward into a harsh kiss. even with his hands tied up church managed to take the domenent role in the kiss. sarge growled and forced his tounge into church's mouth. church's eyes narrowed and he pushed back and found his way into sarges mouth. sarge bit church's lip as he pulled away. a bit of blood dribbled down church's chin and sarge smirked.

"who's better?" sarge growled grabbing church's chin firmly.

"blue..." church said his eyes not leaving sarge. sarge smirked and let his hand wander to churches erection. church moaned as sarge burshed his fingers lightly over it, church's breath hitched in his throat as sarge wrapped a full hand around him. loud moans escaped church's lips as sarge increased speed, he was supprised the other blues hadn't woken up. church groaned as he felt his climax approaching.

"who's better?" sarge asked as church panted.

"y-you are... red is!" he cried out in a loud 's climax was rapidly approaching, when sarge's hand dropped his erection. church looked up to sarge pleadingly.

"damn right..." sarge said before walking out of the room. as sarge walked back to red base there was a loud cry of agony from blue base. a smirk graced his features, he had won this round... but tomorrow night would be another story.

* * *

9) apologize by timberland

grif bit his lip lightly as he stood outside simmons door. his hand hovered over the doorknob, he could hear simmons sobs loud and clear. a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see an angry looking donut. donut shook his head and his glare returned to grif.

"you screw up grif... big time." donut shot him one last glare before shoving past. what felt like a few minutes past and another hand landed on his shoulder. he turned around only to see a sad looking sarge.

"i'm sorry grif... none of this was meant to happen..." grif glared darkly at his CO "maybe i can help" sarge tried to offer kindly.

"you've done enough!" grif snarled "your 'punishment' is what caused this!" grif snarled. sarge nodded and walked away. grif stared at simmons door and sighed, donut was right. there was no way he could apologize to simmons for what he had done. he had slept with sarge, and simmons walked in on them while grif was moaning under sarge. grif pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he knocked on the door and waited. simmons slowly opened the door, his eyes were red from crying and his voice was hoarse.

"what?" his voice cracked as he spoke, his eyes not even meeting grifs.

"i'm sorry" grif said in a soft voice filled with sarrow. simmons nodded and sighed.

"i am too..." he responded before shutting the door and locking it. grif stared at the door sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. he fell to the floor and leaned agenst the wall next to the door. tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried, a sob escaped his lips and he burried his head into his arms. on the other side of the door simmons leaned agenst the wall, he sobbed and cried unaware of the man in the hall crying out for him. crying out... I'm Sorry...

* * *

10) Melcom Solves His Problems with a Chainsaw - by the arrogant worms

wash stood infront of south with church and caboose to his left. his gun was pointed at south, and delta cheering him on.

"what are you gonna do wash... sh-" wash shot south in her head and killed her before responding

"yes... good idea" he stated.

"your welcome" delta said while wash prepared to destroy south by blowing her up.

"you guys are some cold mother fuckers..." church stated as caboose took a few steps back.

"ok lets get going..." wash stated as he headed down the road.

"holy crap..." church muttered looking back at the charred remains of south. he shook his head and ran down the road after wash and caboose.

* * *

11) Gaelic ~ by the arrogant worms

simmons sat in his room singing the song his mother sang to him as a his door was flung open.

"what the hell are you doing?" grif asked angerily. simmons blushed lightly at being caught.

"i'm singing song my mom used to sing to me as a child..." he answered.

"ok... sorry i burst in but it sounded like something was dying..." grif stated boardly. simmons growled and tackled grif.

"you jerk!" he cried. he was about to yell again when grif stopped him.

"ok, ok sorry..." grif said. simmons let grif up and sighed. grif stood and brushed himself off before leaving the room. grif walked back to his own room next door and laid in his bed. he could hear simmons singing again the soft tune flowed through his ears. the word were accually quite beautiful, but that wasn't what intrested him. he lie ther on his bed listening to the words, his eyes slowly drifted shut as he listened. a long time ago he started to ignored the words and only listened to the voice that sang them... simmons.

* * *

12) traveling soldier - dixie chicks

sarge sat in his room looking through a box of letters, each one sent to him from back home. his eyes watered slightly as he looked over the letters from the girl he had met the day he was shipped out. thinking back now she couldn't be much younger then him. after a while they had stopped writting each other. it was around the time when sarge was sent to blood gultch, that they stopped writting all together. sarge looked at the letter signed with a heart. there was a knock on his door, so sarge quickly placed the letter in the box and shoved it under his bed. he opened his door to see simmons there.

"uh sir... apparently we have a new arivial..." sarge nodded and put on his helmet then followed simmons to the new person. once he reached the living room he saw a girl with black hair and amber eyes.

"why hello you must be the CO" she said holding out her hand. he nodded and shook her hand.

"who might you be?" sarge asked looking at the young woman cautiously.

"i am agent Alabama..."she stated "i was sent by command to help you in your red vs blue wars." she finished.

"sure... make yourself at home." sarge stated walking away.

"yes sir!" she said happily. sarge couldn't figure out what but she seemed oddly fimiliar. when he came back out to grab some food from the kitchen he saw her sitting in a silk tank-top and denim short shorts being harassed by grif and donut.

"please tell me you brought some conditioner! my har is a mess!" donut cried.

"we're at war private you don't bring condtioner to war." she stated sarge laughed a little as well as grif.

"hey can you grab my oreo's?" grif asked her "their on the kitchen table"

"get up and do it yourself you lazy ass!" she snarled. sarge sighed and shook his head before heading up to do guard duty. once sarge was gone Alabama stood and headed down the hall towards his room. if what she heard was true then she had to tell him. she looked around his room till she found a box full of letters. she examined a couple before putting them away and leaving the room. she slowly walked into the room simmons had shown her to earlier. she sat down on her bed and hugged the letter she had grabbed. she read it a few times before knowing for sure who wrote it. there was a loud knock on her door and it was quickly opened by a happy donut.

"sarge wants us to meet outside!" alabama nodded and walked outside with donut. once outside sarge looked at his team. after breifing them on their current status e dismissed them, as alabama walked away sarge noticed her drop something. he picked it up and called out.

"Alabama you dropped something." alabama looked back in time to see sarge look down. she paled as sage glared at her.

"where did you get this!" sarge demanded.

"I-I" alabama was at a loss for words.

"where!" sarge yelled

"your room SIR!" she cried out slightly nervous.

"why did you take it?" he asked

"i had to know..." she began. "that girl in the letter where did you meet her?"

"that is none of your-"

"yes it is!"she cut him off.

"i met her at a diner in alabama ok?" sarge snarled. alabama took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"i'm sorry..." she cried.

"hey it's ok all you did was take a letter" sarge stated, trying to calm the girl.

"no... not that. the girl who wrote you was my older sister..." sarge's expression softened.

"i see and how is she?" he asked.

"she died..." alabama paused "after you stopped writting she stopped eating... she though you were dead... she loved you..."sarges heart dropped as he stared at the girl before him.

"i'm sorry..."sarge said patting her head lightly.

"she always wanted you to know that..." alabama said forcing a went inside following the boys and sarge walked up onto the roof. sad was the life of a traveling soldier...

* * *

13) Here comes good-bye by Rascal Flatts

tucker sat at the kitchen table in blue base, night had set in an hour ago and he held a bottle of whiskey. he took a long swig of the bitter liquid, and it burned his raw throat as it went down. he stared at the table and pushed himself up, his legs shook as he stood. he slowly walked outside, and the cool air hit his armour free body as he walked up the cliffs. tears rolled down his cheeks as he approached the motionless body. he kneeled beside it and reached out, he removed the helmet that concealed the face of church. he placed the helmet beside the body and slow caressed church's icy cold skin. tears fell from his eyes and landed on the light blue armour below him. he bent down and placed a kiss on church's cold lips.  
"i love you church..." tucker sobbed "i'm sorry i didn't tell you before." he slowly leant agenst the rocky cliff and placed church's head in his lap. he stroked the dead mans hair and sighed. memories of when he first arrived in blood gulch returned to him.

~ "hey! new guy!" church called out to the rookie that had just arrived.  
"i have a name..." tucker responded  
"whatever dumbass" church said shrugging "go get me a sandwitch ok." tucker glared at church.  
"do it your self you lazy ass! i'm not your fuckin' maid!" tucker snapped.  
"tucker!" tucker turned around to see flowers standing behind him with an angry look on his face. " you're on dish duty tonight..." tucker scowled and church, before walking back into the base. dinner had come and gone, which meant tucker was doing the dishes. church walked in to see tucker scowling as he washed the dishes. church smirked and grabbed a towel off the table, and twirled it then snaped it hitting tuckers ass like a whip. church laughed as tucker jumped, tucker scowled and looked back at church angerily. church smirked and grabbed the wet plates from the drying rack, drying them and putting them away.  
"why are you helping me?"tucker asked slightly angry.  
"your questioning less work?" church shot back, tucker looked back to the sink and church laughed once again. "we're team mates now, so we'd better start helping eachother out." tucker stared in slight surprise as church offered a smile of friendship. tucker smiled back and nodded then continued washing dishes.~

tucker let out a ragged sigh, and he continued to storke church's hair. he closed his eyes, he would give anything to hear his voice one more time. to tell church he loved him and to tell him...Good-Bye


End file.
